


Seasons change, but not the two of us.

by hinataboke9



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Kageyama Tobio, Asexual Character, Asexual Kageyama Tobio, Everyone Thinks They're Together, M/M, Trans Hinata Shouyou, and they kinda are, anyway here's the thing, aro ace hinata, aro ace kageyama, aromantic asexual hinata shouyou, but it's only mentioned, but they love each other so much, hinata is trans in all of my fics deal with it, just not the way they think, kenma only appears for a short while, they/them pronouns for kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinataboke9/pseuds/hinataboke9
Summary: A collection of moments, whispers, and touches, in which Hinata loves Kageyama with everything he's got, and Kageyama loves him just as much.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	Seasons change, but not the two of us.

It's a friday afternoon and Hinata's breath forms a white cloud in the freezing January air, the sun is already going down, but the sky is hidden by a thick curtain of bright grey clouds.

He shoves his bag on his shoulder and grabs his bike, throws one of his legs across it and pushes on the pedals, but something pulls him back immediately.

"Oi, dumbass."

His feet fall back on the ground. He turns around to face Kageyama's familiar frown, holding him from his bag.

"Get off that thing. The roads are all iced, you'll break your neck."

Kageyama lets go of him and grabs the handlebar instead, his eyebrows lower even more when the redhead doesn't move.

"Ah, all right, whatever, _mom_." Hinata rolls his eyes, but he does get off, and he does notice Kageyama's pink cheeks. He grins a little and walks outside the high school yard by his side.

Everything is white, the snow covered the sidewalks and it's kind of hard to walk around pushing the wheels through it, but he manages.

He talks, and Kageyama listens to him rambling about tosses and spikes, and becoming stronger.

He likes talking to Kageyama. It's strange, but it feels like he's the only one who really understands. Even when they argue and scream at each other, he likes it. There's something about the way they look at each other, like it's a language known only by the two of them.

"And we'll go to nationals, and we'll definitely win! Together!" Hinata smiles and looks up.

Kageyama nods, gives a little grin back. It doesn't look as creepy as expected, for once. His black hair gleams in the white dimming light, and Hinata's foot slides forward on the snow.

His nose is one inch away from the ground when something pulls him up by his arm, as his bike falls beside him, making a muffled noise.

He blinks in surprise, Kageyama's hand still holding on to the sleeve of his jacket, and stands paralyzed for a minute, then he starts laughing, a little panic still left in his chest, all the cold he felt suddenly gone.

The setter is still silently staring at him when he stops. He shakes his head and starts walking again. "Idiot. We won't win the nationals if you keep trying to break all of your bones."

Hinata is still smiling as he picks up his bike and runs after him, weirdly happy, his hands frozen and his face warm.

Kageyama ends up walking him all the way home that day.

* * *

Spring has started, the ice has melted to water and the trees got their green back.

Hinata doesn't feel like spring at all.

"Hey, Kageyama," He reaches out, tentatively resting his hand on the other's shoulder. His voice is dull and quieter than usual, as much as he tries to bring it up.

The sound of the ball dropping to the ground echoes in his head. Kageyama's back trembles ever so slightly, as if he heard it too, and Hinata takes slow steps forward and circles around the other until he can face him. His head is lowered, dark hair hides his furrowed eyebrows but not the hesitant gleam of the tears he's trying so hard to push back.

"We'll win next time." Hinata says, but he doesn't try to force a smile or a cheerful tone anymore. He puts all of his frustration into it instead.

He brings his other hand to Kageyama's shoulders too, catches his eyes, and waits a few seconds, as to ask for permission, before pulling him in slowly, arms around his neck. Kageyama is so tall, so strong and unreachable, but he sinks in Hinata's embrace, even though his clenched fists don't move.

Hinata can't keep a sob back as the other boy shivers and takes in a ragged breath, he can't push his tears away, and he can't let go. So he doesn't.

His fingers dig into Kageyama's shirt, he shuts his eyes and breathes shakily, and as much as it hurts, it also feels warm. They're still here together.

"We'll win-" Kageyama's voice breaks. " We'll win, next time." He repeats. His arms move slowly around Hinata's small frame, until his hands stop on his back. It's electric, it's like his palms will burn through Hinata's shirt to get to his skin, as they stand motionless, and the sun sets, and the bus is waiting for them.

* * *

Hinata hits the ball with his fingertips and passes it back. Cherry blossom petals fly around it in the light wind, the sky is a blinding shade of blue. It lands in Kageyama's hands with a soft thud, and stops there.

The setter lowers his arms and looks up. His face looks different, but Hinata can't really grasp how exactly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Hinata shrugs, then gestures towards the other's hands. "Pass me the ball first."

Kageyama does. He takes his eyes off Hinata to focus on their passes again, and waits some more before talking.

"Do you like boys?"

Hinata's eyes widen a little and he paralyzes just for an instant, but he manages to hit the ball pretty well anyways.

He thinks for a minute, not sure how to phrase it.

"I guess it doesn't really matter to me," He says. "But I wouldn't know."

The ball bounces on his hands once again.

"I haven't found someone I like yet."

He hasn't found someone he likes like _that_. There's nothing he likes more than playing volleyball, nothing better that doing it with Kageyama, and he sort of wants it to stay that way. He wants him to be by his side every time he lands after a jump.

He smiles. He smiles because he can't help it, when Kageyama's hands can send the ball straight to his, every time, without fail. He smiles at how much he trusts him, and his eyes meet the other's once again. "How about you?"

Kageyama's eyebrows aren't lowered on his eyes anymore, and his face looks almost relaxed. It's an unusual sight.

"Same thing." He answers. The ball is up in the sky again, and Hinata suddenly finds it easier to breathe.

* * *

The sun is high and there's no clouds, Hinata's hair sticks to his forehead with sweat, and he drops down on the nearest bench in the shade of a tree.

Kageyama sits beside him, breath heavy, and drops his bag to the ground.

"I won." Hinata declares, panting still, and rests his elbows on his knees, ignoring Kageyama's terrifying gaze on him. It doesn't really scare him as much anymore.

He's thankful, because as long as they're racing, breathless, and fast, he forgets how wrong he feels. He forgets about everyone who doesn't see him for what he is. As long as Kageyama is looking at him, he can stop worrying.

He turns his head just enough to catch a glimpse of his teammate's face. And still, he really can't help but smile at him, his lips curl against his will, and he notices Kageyama's features relaxing ever so slightly.

He pulls himself up again and looks forward at the grass, at the children playing on the swings, at the little volley field with a broken net, squinting in the sun until he's forced to close his eyes.

"I really like you, you know?" He says, quietly, lightly, it just feels like the right thing to say. "Who would have thought, uh?"

Their shoulders are barely touching. He doesn't really think about it, and lets his head rest on Kageyama's shoulder. To his surprise, the other doesn't move. He doesn't reply to his words either, but he stiffens and his breath itches a little, and a few moments later Hinata can feel a hand softly ruffling his hair. It's different from what Kageyama usually does to annoy him. Its feels nice, and calming.

He never thought Kageyama could be calming.

* * *

"Are you guys dating?"

Hinata almost drops his controller. "We're- _what_?"

"You and Kageyama, I mean." Kenma pauses the game just in time to save Hinata from a brutal death, and glances at him through their hair.

Hinata stays quiet for a while.

He can't even really tell what dating is. He doesn't even know what Kageyama is to him.

"It's okay if you don't wanna tell." Kenma turns to properly look at him, and Hinata shakes his head a little too hard.

"No, no, it's just..." He frowns, his friend frowning back at him. "We're not." He finally decides.

"Mh." Kenma keeps examining his face, blinking slowly. "Do you want to date him?"

Hinata has no idea how to respond. He looks down, playing around with his controller's buttons. He's never really thought of it.

"I don't know." He just admits.

"He doesn't feel like my other friends, for sure." He says, his voice lowering. What does Kageyama feel like?

"I just wish we could be like this forever, even if we can't. I mean... we’re just friends."

Just a friend. A friend who always knows what Hinata needs and when, who makes him want to fight by his side against the whole world, a friend he would do anything, everything for, a friend whose touch makes him shiver with excitement.

Kenma is quiet for a minute, then turns to look at the screen again, shifting on the couch to bring their knees up.

"It doesn't seem like that to me." They say.

* * *

Hinata wakes up feeling warm. He slowly blinks his eyes open in the soft light coming through Kageyama's curtains, and shifts slightly to lean into the arms around him. The wind is howling outside, taking golden leaves away, and rain ticks heavily on the roof.

He hears a groan come from right behind his head.

"Morning," he murmurs in a groggy voice, and closes his eyes again.

He doesn't get a reply, Kageyama only sighs in his hair.

It's been two years and sleeping together is almost routine now. Kageyama will walk him home and stay for dinner, then stay for the night, and the next day Hinata will do the same. His touch has become safety, calm, reassurance. It's strength in their hugs after a match and in the burning palms after spiking his tosses, and it's tenderness in their interwined fingers while they walk home, in the tears on each other’s shoulders, and in the gentle hands on Hinata's back making sure he doesn't wear his binder to practice.

It's been there so long, Hinata finds it hard to think of his life without this.

But that's what will happen, he reminds himself. Kageyama will go to a different university, find the love of his life, and what they have now, however strong it might be, will fade.

Hinata moves to get up, Kageyama's arms lazily holding on to his waist as he sits and puts his feet on the floor. He turns around to see his messy black hair on the pillow, on his face, and his blue eyes staring back.

"What?" He asks.

Hinata looks away. "Nothing." He takes Kageyama's hands to free himself, fingertips lingering for a moment on his knuckles, then pushes the blankets away. "Come on, we'll be late."

* * *

"Tobio?" Hinata nervously twists his charger around one of his fingers, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah?" The voice is muffled through the phone, on speaker beside Hinata’s head.

"I don't think I'll ever love anyone."

A few seconds go by.

Hinata throws his arms open and his hands fall from both sides of his bed. He closes his eyes, waiting for any kind of answer. He can almost see Kageyama's confused frown.

"I mean, of course I love a lot of people, I just meant I don't feel like I wanna be _together_ with anyone, you know?" He's so glad they're on the phone. He rolls over, curling up on his side, looking for more words to explain himself, but he just comes up with, "Do you think that's weird?"

Another silent second, and then, "No."

"No?"

"No." Kageyama repeats, and Hinata can hear the ball hit his hands rythmically. “It's not like we have to date someone.”

_We_.

A little laugh escapes Hinata's lips. His eyes open again, he looks at the side of his phone and his voice sounds different when he talks, lower, quiet.

"So you won't leave me for some date?" He tries to make it sound like a joke, but it doesn't, and it's not.

Kageyama breathes in, and out, in again. Hinata can't hear the ball bouncing anymore.

"I won't."

He says it in that straightforward way of his, with no jokes or sarcarm, like it's something so clear to see, something everyone should know, and now Hinata can see it too.

* * *

Kageyama sits on the gym floor, his legs straight in front of him, arms reaching for his toes, as Hinata pushes on his back to help him stretch.

He leans down, almost all of his weight supported by his shoulders. Kageyama doesn't even seem to notice.

"Your tosses were great." He smiles even though the other can't see, and quickly plants a kiss on his cheek, making the warm skin instantly turn red, then sits back on the floor and his face is right against Kageyama's shoulderblades.

"Ah, you're too tall, Tobio!" he complains, and bumps his forehead against the other's back.

He can hear Tsukishima yell something at him, probably asking for him to help tidy up, but he decides he can ignore it for an extra minute, and he closes his eyes. He stays still. It's not often that he gets tired after practice, but today, hell, he could fall asleep right here.

And maybe he almost does, feeling the ups and downs of Kageyama's breathing, until his hands reach back and their fingers touch.

"Shouyou," Kageyama calls, and Hinata paralyzes at the sound of his name. It's not something he's used to yet. "Get up, we need to help the others." His voice sounds as tired as Hinata feels.

"Mh, okay." He replies, but doesn't move an inch, his face in flames and his lips curling up.

"Dumbass."

* * *

Hinata closes his eyes, and lets out a slow, tired breath. It’s spring again. The grass tickles his legs and his head rests on Tobio’s lap, and he can hear the rest of the team chattering a few feet away.

Tobio’s fingers move through his hair in a soothing, familiar way.

"Everyone thinks we're together." Hinata glances at his other teammates. Kyoko and Yachi are holding hands and wearing flower crowns, and Yachi smiles at him. He waves back.

"I know." The hands in his hair stop moving. “Does it matter?”

Hinata looks up, and shakes his head. He puts his own hands in the air, near his face, and Tobio's automatically take them, and their eyes meet. “It’s kinda nice, don't you think?” He replies, and the other’s face goes red. He tilts his head.

"Even if it's not what they mean," He continues, and twirls Tobio's fingers in his. "I'm with you, and you're with me, right?"

The wind blows Tobio’s hair away from his face, and he smiles just a little, and nods. Hinata holds his hands a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This took me so long to finish, anyway, I hope you liked it, I hope my fellow aro ace people feel represented well enough, but then again this is only what I personally feel like, so it's not universal. I think Hinata and Kageyama love and care for each other deeply, it's just not romantic or sexual, it's just the two of them being made to be together, nothing more nothing less.  
> Happy pride month to everyone by the way!


End file.
